


Learning to be a manly man

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: Snoke has a new teenage apprentice and he is worried about the effect women will have on young Kylo. The solution is to obviously send him into the wild with young Armitage Hux for manly bonding and wrestling and so forth





	Learning to be a manly man

"My young apprentice I am concerned about the effect that ....women....will have on you. They try to steal your life essence from you with their curves and their soft skin and their inviting eyes"  
It was at this point that Snoke broke off his disturbing rant to look off into the distance like he was remembering all the times he was banned from within 100 feet of any place teenage girls gathered (yes Snoke was that weirdo pervert and yes it happened more than once)  
Ben, who had just left everything and everyone he had ever known to join Snoke, was hastily reconsidering every one of his choices in life which had lead him up to this point. He had never known that you could die of second hand embrassement but he had a horrible feeling he was about to find out.  
"Women...." mumbled Snoke to himself " they want a young, teenage, strong, virile man like you Ben"  
Yes, decided Ben, yes you can die of embrassment as he could feel his face light up with shame.  
Thankfully before he could combust there was a polite knock on the throne room door and a young red haired man entered.  
Ben didn't look up at him as he was too busy trying to hide behind his hair and Snoke was lost in recollections of local Judges taking things completely out of context ( the Judges had been correct and it turned out life time bans actually meant life time bans Supreme Leader or not).  
The red headed man cleared his throat a few times to get Snokes attention and finally, eventually that brought Snoke back to the here and now.  
" Oh young Hux let me introduce you to my new apprentice Kylo Ren. He is at a dangerous time in a man's life and I'm tasking you with taking him out into the wilderness, just two young men alone,and learning how to be manly men together without any women to distract you"  
Hux,who too was at a dangerous time in any young man's life, thought about this for a moment.  
"Just to clarify Supreme Leader, you want me to bring your young naive apprentice into the wilds so no women distract him?"  
Snoke nodded his agreement.  
Hux looked at Kylo in consideration and after some thought said " I agree completely Supreme Leader. I will take Kylo into the woods and we will learn to survive in the wild. We will start every morning with a bracing run or swim and then massage our aching muscles. I will teach Kylo to bake food such as bread,which you can only get to rise by pounding and pounding it. Oh it can be hours of pounding to get it to rise sometimes. Then we will oil each other up and wrestle, that only finishes when one of us will be face down in the dirt begging for release.We will finish each day with a practice fight, where we spend a few hours hitting each other with our sticks"  
"Well that sounds like exactly what a teenage boy needs to distract him from the opposite sex!Nothing there but hard men working closely together!" Agreed a happy Snoke.  
Ben, who for some completely unknown reason was getting redder and redder snuck a look up at Armitage and saw the red headed twink of his dreams.  
"Yes" replied a beaming Hux "I'll make sure Kylo doesn't think of anything but me and my buns for the whole time we are isolated together"


End file.
